


The Dreamscape Series (1-4)

by IHazFandoms



Series: Dreamscape Campfire [1]
Category: Dreamscape Campfire
Genre: Dreamscape Campfire - Freeform, Gen, Happy, Poetry, Random & Short, Sad, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHazFandoms/pseuds/IHazFandoms
Summary: Poems and writing dedicated to Dreamscape Campfire. Loosely based on our group.
Series: Dreamscape Campfire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542160
Kudos: 1





	1. Dreamscape Chris

One message 

"Hi"

It's funny how little time it took and the little 

I knew 

A day to remember and one I do 

and I think it actually involved the color blue 

Who knew?

Who knew where it would lead to today 

Shift and Tab 

Shift and Tab 

The click of a button 

and the sending of a text 

A month long forgotten but never the first 

We talked about lives that matters

I told you once and I will again 

Yours does 

So put down the bottle 

Think of the mouse

Think of her

Think of what you were able to create 

A brother 

Dreamscape Chris 

Such a surrealistic scene 

The dark oak trees 

and loud crows 

The heat 

The heat of the campfire in a timeless zone 

and the sharp edges of cobblestone

We all wake ready for a trial 

But not emotionally

never emotionally

You run 

Run from the monsters

and run from the feelings 

Run from the disasters 

and run from the peelings 

of all you've hidden behind one wall

Come and confide yourself in me 

Let the time test the trait of trust

I don't know what to say 

and I don't want that to reflect me not caring 

I do 

and you do too

Dreamscape Chris 

Acceptance and Honesty

Someone I see as family

You and two others 

We all live in this house 

a house of community 

Collaborations 

and memories

One memory

Quotes 

Quotes I remember and you don't 

a hall of fame 

it's not that lame 

Two memories

Art

Arty and Mouse 

Not the pair I choose 

But you choose you 

Three memories

We like to party 

and the Vengabus is coming 

Our theme 

Dreamscape Chris 

The world we were able to create

It took weeks to make 

Personalities 

Relationships 

and cranberry juice 

Families

Events 

and weddings 

The town's power varies 

Whether it's fairies

or magic blueberries

It may be different across our three minds 

Meaning some characters aren't so kind 

For only a year 

A year of the best moments 

and of course some not great ones 

A year of jokes 

So get out of the salad

Get into the call 

Just invite

We'll all put up a fight

Dreamscape Chris 


	2. Dreamscape Jake

I'm guilty 

Guilty I don't remember

Guilty I don't remember the day we first met 

I hide within your name 

I hide within what you represent

You make me laugh 

You make me smile

You make me awkward

You make me proud

Creativity is your speciality 

It expresses your originality 

I'd sit there and listen 

to whatever you'd say 

I don't care 

I'll listen 

I'll listen to you rant 

If you hate me 

I'll still listen 

Dreamscape Jake 

I'm guilty

Guilty I don't tell you 

Guilty I don't tell you the things I want to 

I hide who I am from you

I hide who you are to me 

You are kind 

You are funny 

You are outgoing

You are (can't think of anything but you're awesome)

Naming instead of blaming 

It's not failing

You're the first and the only one 

The only one I can trust 

Can I? 

My anxiety hides me 

Build up and disguise me 

Break it 

Please break my wall

Dreamscape Jake 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you


	3. Dreamscape Justin

You walk away as I cry 

turn your back on what I hide 

I try not to 

I try not to take the blade 

and soon run it and make a stream 

something I've done before 

I'm breaking 

Breaking from what you've done 

Breaking from what you've said 

Breaking from you being my friend 

You filled me with hope and security 

I took the chance and listened 

I lied 

I lied about my happiness

Dreamscape Justin 

Truth is I 

have trust issues 

I've seen what can be done 

Those things can't be undone 

Someone taught me that you 

can't control someone's loyalty

But that's not a word I'd use 

Loyalty 

You define it 

Are you happy? 

Happy it's over? 

Happy you've damaged what you wanted? 

There is no taking it back

Dreamscape Justin 

I lie here awake 

My heart aches 

I'm crying 

and I can't stop it 

The scars won't fade 

I feel betrayed 

Yes betrayed 

Counter if all if you'd like 

But it's unforgivable 

and besides 

did you know 

it's damaging 

to forgive 

We're done 

Dreamscape Justin 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to start writing another poem to you but don't worry, I have four more for you.


	4. The Dreamscape House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If we lived in a house together. The notes at the end will clear things up.

When the sun rises on the horizon, 

the light peaks through the window

and your arms wrap around me. 

The warmth puts a smile on my face 

as the horrors of the night escape 

into the darkness where they belong. 

The four rooms that were meant 

for each of us

had gone down to three because 

I was here. 

Your presence made it easier 

to fall asleep, even in the worst of times.

The nights turned cold when 

he arrived. 

No one listened to my concerns

about him. 

I then turned to you,

and you were there for me. 

The nightmares started 

not too long after this. 

It was the same every time. 

The darkness was overtaking 

the time I had for myself, 

I was scared. 

There was a morning where 

I stared at you until he 

spoke to me.

I didnt want to turn to you

away where I was lost 

in your eyes, a reflection of your heart. 

It took little time

for you to notice 

and little time for 

you to show the same 

feelings for me and I

became less scared at night. 

When the sun rises on the horizon, 

the light peaks through the window

and you turn away from me. 

I shut my eyes and try to forget 

the horrors of the night in the

darkness you have created.

The four rooms that were meant 

for each of us

have gone down to three because 

you are here.

Your presence made it harder 

to fall asleep, and made my worst times.

The nights turned cold when

you arrived. 

I tried to speak to you

and I was ignored. 

I tried to talk to you about it

but you were too blinded to listen. 

The nightmares started

when your words continued.

I wanted to see that you

cared about how I felt,

as I've seen you care before, 

and I missed that. 

There was a morning where

I was doing something until you

spoke to me.

Your words dug deep into me,

creating scars that will

never heal. 

It took little time

for you to realize

and little time for

you to feel the regret.

I forgive you

but I can't move on.

When the sun rises on the horizon,

the light peaks through the window

and you hesitated on what to do.

You wanted to hug me but you couldn't.

The horrors of the night escape 

into the darkness that you help me get out of.

The four rooms that were meant

for each of us

was your idea.

I felt restricted by it but

you opened your door

and confronted me too.

The nights turned cold when

he arrived.

I tried to tell you how

I felt but you said

to forgive and forget

and Justin will be Justin. 

The nightmares started

and I tried to ignore you

but I care to much to

do that to you.

The darkness was overtaking

and you sat through my vent.

There was a morning where

conflict started because

he spoke to me. 

I tried to turn to you

but afraid that your advice 

was never what I'm looking for.

In the end, I trust you.

In the end, I care.

In the end...I can't say.

I wish I was more open.

I wish I was not scared. 

I wish you were there 

This is The Dreamscape House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based on you three.  
Section 1: I understand what it sounds like and I know what you'd assume. It's not what you think. I'm only taking on the tone I took in your poem. I hide within what you represent. Figure it out. Half of your section is about you and half is about someone else.  
Section 2: The most accurate section in this. I am writing four more poems to add on how difficult it has been to move on and my fears regarding you.  
Section 3: Also pretty accurate and I trust you the most. But I still hide things from you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you


End file.
